Little Black Converse?
by RUMad
Summary: AU and very OOC. Shy Quinn admires beautiful, head cheerleader, Rachel from afar, until the night when she dresses as a boy for the prom. Will this gender-bending Cinderella find true love when she leaves behind her little black Converse sneaker?
1. Part One

**AN: Okay, so anyone seen ****'Little Black Boot'****? Yeah this is basically based on that. For those who haven't seen it; it's a 12 minute short, Jane Lynch is in it. Basically like Cinderella, but about two girls and one of them disguises them self as a boy for their prom. If you want to see it you can watch it at ****veoh . com**** I think it's still there **

**If you go watch it now, it's going to make the fic look even crappier but it's up to you :P**

**AN2: so this works; it's an AU reverse type world. Rachel is the head cheerio and prom queen, Quinn is the punk/loser**

**So yeah... here we go**

* * *

Little Black... Converse?

"Hey Quinnie- wait! just one minute" Judy yelled to her daughter as she tried to make a quick escape to the front door

"Mom, I'm going to be late" she tried to excuse herself

"Look at the state of you" her mother sighed "When are you going to sort out your hair?" she ruffled it with her hand (well she couldn't possibly mess it up _even_ more)

"Look you already talked me out of the nose piercing I'm keeping the pink hair. Can I go now?"

"You're a mess, you should really take some more pride in your appearance" she said irritated, continuing to basically ignore what her daughter was saying

"I gotta go" Quinn sighed pulling herself away from her.

She finally reached the front door and slipped out, avoiding more confrontation.

...

As she wandered across the courtyard to join her friends, she saw posters everywhere. Posters for their Junior prom. She and her best friend Kurt had already decided they weren't going to.

The posters made her sick to her stomach. Was everything revolved such a stupid ritual. _'Who cares?'_ She thought to herself _'...everyone obviously'_

"If I see one more poster about prom I'll puke" she huffed as she reached her few friends

Kurt rolled his eyes "Then start barfing sweetheart because they are everywhere" He wasn't stupid; he knew why she was sick of all this prom talk. It was the same reason he was sick of it

She surveyed the courtyard; everyone was talking excitedly about the event. Including a certain someone who always caught her eye; Rachel Berry, head Cheerio. What a cliché for her to fall for someone who didn't know she existed.

"Are we like the only two people that aren't going?" She couldn't believe that there were only two of them who wouldn't be going

"More power to us" You see; Kurt was against prom for a lot of reasons, he disguised it with reasoning like 'it was a social event surrounding a popularity contest and the entire thing was completely ridiculous'

"More power to us" Quinn echoed dryly. How could they make a stand, they were just two people. There wasn't really a point to it all. If they didn't care, no one would care, no one would notice.

Enough people were already going, 2 being absent would hardly dent the attendance records enough to have all future proms cancelled.

Their silent protest was... pointless. What was the point though, in making such a big deal out of their junior prom... maybe it made more sense for their Senior Prom, when they'd be graduating that year, but this was just an excuse for a party

That wasn't really why they were protesting the popularity contest, the whole thing had become, though. No, it was that no one had asked either of them. They were both gay and they knew if they showed up with same sex dates (if they could find anyone) they'd be targets for the football team and the Cheerios for the rest of their time at McKinley.

Obviously it was somewhat more obvious Kurt was gay but he found that staying quiet (even if he didn't want to) worked out for the best

You could ask why didn't they go with each other but then they'd be compromising, compromising to fit in and they didn't want to do that, so they'd hide and call it a protest.

Quinn was torn from her thoughts when she heard obnoxious yelling from the other side of the courtyard

"Rachel! Rach"

"What Finn" Rachel snapped turning away from her friends to look in the general direction of the tall boy

"Would you rather be ugly or a slut?" What kind of question was that? Finn really was the definition of idiot. Everyone could tell he had his eye on Rachel Berry, head cheerio, but that wasn't the way to get her attention... nor any other girls attention really.

"Ugly" She decided rather quickly

"Ugly as a dog? Who would want to look at you?" He scoffed, his football buddies round him laughing along

"Thankfully not you, Finn" She casually called back before turning to her friends and sharing a giggle at the look on the boys face at her rejection

Quinn smiled to herself too... it didn't go completely unnoticed by a Kurt

...

Later that evening and Quinn found herself eating dinner with her parents. Her mom sat on her left at one end of the table her dad on her right at the other end of the table.

Somehow, despite Quinn being the only child sat there at the dinner table, the conversation revolved around, you guessed it: Prom. The Junior Prom for McKinley was that night and she wasn't going and that was what her parents were talking about. She would have laughed if it wasn't so sickening and irritating

She couldn't escape it at school and she couldn't escape it at home. She just pushed the food around her plate as her mom and dad went on a slightly nostalgic rant

"It's okay if no one asked you to the prom Quinnie. It doesn't make you a-" Judy cut herself off and momentarily returned her attention to her food

"When we were at prom" her father started "there were girls who didn't go, remember honey?"

"Yes, there was, for instance, this girl in a wheel chair" Judy perked up and agreed

"She was a very nice girl" Russell added as if it made their discriminating attitudes acceptable

"Yes, she was. And no one asked her" Quinn just listened, what was the point in saying anything her parents would just ramble on "then there was this girl who just didn't want to go but I think she turned out schizophrenic, of course we didn't know at the time"

"There was a girl with tourettes in our high school. Obvious why she didn't go to prom" Judy stifled her chuckle for a second before Russell laughed encouraging his wife

She knew, she knew that they knew. They looked at her as if there was something wrong with her, the same way they looked down on those girls.

They thought that they could look down on those girls because of their disabilities, and they thought of her in the same way. They thought it was wrong, and related, so they could look down on her the same way

She was sure they'd never say anything, if she told them who she really was, she was also fairly sure they wouldn't do anything at all. They wouldn't kick her out because they liked having that control over her life

...

Quinn was relieved when her parents went out later that night. She want to her room turned the music up loud and let herself get lost as the time went by... well that was the plan.

"Right, get up" Kurt stepped into her bedroom startling her slightly. She jumped of the bed and shut the music off before turning to her best friend who was suspiciously holding a white plastic bag and a long black suit bag

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick of seeing you look so miserable; I know you want to go to the prom" She didn't need to ask how he got in, she'd given him a spare key ages ago

"No I don't" she shook her head before sitting down on her bed again

He sighed before hanging the suit bag on the back of Quinn's bedroom door, dropping the bag on her desk and taking a seat next to her on the bed

"I know you do really... I do too. But we can't dance with the people we want to... well I can't but maybe you could"

She slowly looked up at him. Meeting his eyes with a creased brow "How, exactly?"

"We could disguise you as a boy"

She just laughed to herself "Really, Kurt, that's your big idea?"

"It's perfect. I got you a blonde hair dye so we can re-dye your hair and then you can wear one of my suits"

Now she looked even more sceptical "No offence Kurt but your clothes are a bit... flamboyant"

"No one of the ones my dad bought me before I really came out to him" he walked over and unzipped the bag showing her the plain yet modern and fashionable black suit "What do you think?"

"Could it really work?" Quinn was asking herself as much as she was asking Kurt that question

"We won't know unless we try right?"

She thought for a second, glancing between the suit and her best friend. She then nodded as a genuine smile grew on her face.

...

It didn't take as long as they thought to re-dye her hair back to a colour similar to the real blonde she was. They combed it and gelled it back to smarten it too. The suit didn't look too bad with one of her own plain white shirts. They decided to bind her chest to flatten it. It would only help with the disguise

She kept imagining if people found out what she was doing they'd burn her like a witch so she really would put in all the effort she could.

All in all she pulled off looking like a guy, not bad. She looked at herself in the long mirror. Kurt standing behind her peering over her shoulder

"Whoa" She breathed to herself, surprised that she didn't look too bad. She looked like a guy... maybe a slightly shrimpy feminine guy... but still a guy

"I'd go out with you" Kurt said seriously

"Really?" she asked in a girly high pitched voice for some humour

"Yeah" he answered

"I'm flattered Kurt but I'm not really your type" he just rolled his eyes before chuckling lightly "I don't get it... how do I act?" she asked suddenly unsure of her attitude

"... just be yourself" Kurt decided. His friend wasn't the girliest of girls anyway

"Um what about my shoes" She looked down at the scruffy classic converse

"No one's going to be looking at your feet" he assured her "Now" he took a flask out of his jacket that he'd left on her bed "here, just in case you get too nervous to ask someone to dance" he chuckled

"Um, thanks" she took the flask and tucked it into the inside pocket of her suit jacket "Wait, how am I going to get there?"

"I've got a car you can borrow" he told her

"Really? Wow you thought of everything" she chuckled

.

When they got outside Kurt presented her with a hideous Orange bug

"No offense but what the heck is this?" she wanted to yell

"My dad's been working on this car, the owner is picking it up tomorrow, so it has to be back by 1 when the auto security system comes on and I won't be able to switch it off until 7. So it has to be back by then"

"We could get in so much trouble"

"You need a car, I got you one" he explained "Just promise you'll return it to me on time"

"I will" she pulled out her phone "I'll set an alarm on my phone for midnight okay?"

"Good" he nodded taking a nervous breath for his friend "well break a leg" he grinned before hugging her.

"Thank you Kurt... for everything" she smiled before grabbing the car keys from him, getting in the car and driving away

He watched her go with a look familiar to pride on his face.

...

Quinn arrived more than fashionably late, just in time to see the crowning of the prom King and Queen

"And this year's prom King is..." was there really a need for a dramatic pause they all knew who it'd be "Finn Hudson" See of course it was going to be the quarter back of the football team "And this year's prom Queen..." oh please, again there was no guessing it was going to be- "Rachel Berry" there was applause as the two got their stupid plastic crowns "And now the King and Queen will share a dance"

Quinn watched subtly from the far side of the room as Rachel was yanked down from the stage and the music began. The blonde in disguise just watched Rachel... it was obvious she was uncomfortable. Finn was pushing himself, grinding even, against the smaller girl, Rachel tried to lean away while he kept a firm possessive grip on her wrists. He leant in to try and kiss her, Quinn didn't hear what was said but she saw the short brunette push the tall man child away.

Seeing Finn like that all over the girl Quinn desired got her worked up, she decided to distance herself again before she might try something she'd really regret.

She ended up near the entrance to the hall taking a subtle sip of the flask that Kurt had leant her.

She didn't see Rachel approach a group of girls near to where Quinn herself was standing, not until she heard that distinct sweet and yet powerful voice.

Rachel was complaining to her friends, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina... yeah that was the group the head cheerio would usually hang around with.

"Ugh, hasn't anyone got any alcohol" were the exact words that Quinn heard, that alerted her to Rachel's sudden closeness

She didn't mean to turn so quickly, getting the group of girl's attention so easily. It was the short brunette who spotted the flask clutched closely and discretely to this mysterious boy's front.

Rachel shooed her friends away before wandering closer, her eyes glancing from Quinn's to the flask. She subtly held her plastic cup out and Quinn just as smoothly poured some of the flasks contents into the cup.

After Rachel had downed whatever Kurt had filled the flask with and Quinn took another sip she thought to herself

'This is your chance, you have Rachel your dream girl standing right here, she doesn't know who you are, she wouldn't even look at you if she knew who you were just go for it, what have you got to lose?'

"W-Would you like to dance?" she asked, not changing her voice too much, why should she? Rachel didn't know who she was either way.

She offered her hand to the prom Queen

"Yes, I would like that" Rachel smiled taking the offered hand so Quinn could lead them back to the dance floor.

Rachel gently put her hands round Quinn's neck, Quinn placed her hands respectfully on Rachel's waist. They swayed silently to the music at first because everything just felt so perfect. Their eyes were locked and Quinn felt like she could get lost in those chocolate orbs forever.

The Rachel started to study the face before her... this made the incognito girl nervous, she didn't mean to swallow so loudly

"I'd love to dance with you all night, but the truth is, my feet are killing me" Rachel broke the silence. They both glanced down to see Rachel was wearing some killer heels. They simultaneously met each other's eyes again "But let me guess, you think they're super sexy right?"

"I think they're not worth the torture" Quinn admitted

"Really?" she was surprised a guy would actually care about her well being "What if I take them off?"

"Why don't you?" Quinn agreed

"I'd feel a bit weird taking my shoes off"

"What if I did too?" Quinn suggested

"Really?" Rachel's brow creased as she was confused but mostly surprised

"I wouldn't want you to feel weird on your own"

They both stopped and slipped their shoes off, just leaving them on the floor. Quinn was relieved that Rachel didn't make a comment on her scruffy choice in foot wear

The truth was Rachel had noticed, but she really didn't care, she just wanted to be back in this boy's arms. They adopted their holds before only this time Quinn grew a little more confident. She kept the placing of her hands respectful but moved them down onto the top of Rachel's hips. Quinn was also sure Rachel felt closer this time as she started studying the blondes features again

"So why haven't I seen you around?" Rachel asked

"Maybe you just haven't been looking in the right places" Quinn quirked an eyebrow

"You go out with anybody?"

"Um No"

"Where do you go to school?"

Quinn bit her lip, and decided to avoid the questions, she didn't want to talk about her anyway "Tell me three things you like" she'd ask to hear everything about Rachel but she knew her time was limited

"Uh, I like Broadway shows... Barbra Streisand... and driving around at 2 am just to think" she paused as if doing her thinking in that moment "And" she was definitely leaning closer again "I like you" she said softly "That's four things" she whispered as she leant in, stretched onto her tip toes and connected her lips to the strange boy she was dancing with. Quinn was frozen at first, pure shock keeping her like that, before she managed to reciprocate the kiss, and it was heaven... or as close as you could get without dying. The blonde had to blink herself out of her trance when Rachel released her lips "And I love the way you kiss... that's five" she whispered her eyes drifting shut again

Rachel leant closer and Quinn ducked her head down to reconnect those lips. Quinn wanted to taste them, feel them again so much but time was against her

The ringing on her phone broke them from their stupor. Quinn tore herself away scrambling to find her phone

"Oh no" she found her phone and turned off the alarm off "I have to go, I'm sorry" she looked round picking up her shoes... or rather shoe, she could only find one! Just one converse in her hand and she really had to go

"Wait" Rachel tried to reach out but Quinn just stepped back. Technically she could have stayed a little bit longer but the way she freaked out when she heard the alarm had Rachel concerned; that was definitely evident on her face "Just wait" she tried again to reach out to Quinn and again she stumbled further back, shoe less

"I'm really sorry I promise-" What could she promise? There was nothing she could promise except she would never tell Rachel the truth "I gotta go" she said regretfully. She sounded so sad almost like she would cry. She couldn't stand here any longer looking for a damn sneaker, so she just ran

"Wait, Wait!" Rachel called after her, running after her too "I don't even know your name" she breathed defeatist when she lost sight of the boy she had fallen for so quickly

* * *

**So what do you think? Want a second part? **

**Let me know thoughts, even ideas, if I write the second part I don't want to disappoint,**

**I found the ending to the original a little disappointing, it was too quick so if there's anything you want to see let me know.**


	2. Part Two

**AN: Thank you so much the response, considering the amount of hits has been amazing, so yeah thanks for all the comments, opinions and criticisms, they were all very helpful, so thank you.**

**Posted: 27/4/12**

* * *

Little Black... Converse?

(Part Two)

The following Monday and the courtyard was all talking about the prom. Quinn had gone back to her usual scruffy self, only this time with the blonde hair. She also went back to sitting on the opposite side of the courtyard from Rachel Berry with her Cheerios

Quinn couldn't believe that only that previous Friday she had been talking, holding and, most amazingly, kissing the cheer leader. Quinn couldn't help but as she watched Rachel, and traced her fingers over her own lips, remembering Rachel's lips against her own.

The longer she silently watched the other girl the more she thought; Rachel was just sitting there, talking with her friends... just like the Friday before... as if nothing had happened... because nothing did happen, nothing she could speak of, nothing she could share again, it would become and remain just a memory.

Of course she had no idea what Rachel and her friend were actually talking about...

"So we saw you dancing with that guy at the prom..." Mercedes started, they'd all talked about their prom experience, now they wanted to know all about Rachel's time with that nameless boy

"Yeah" Rachel couldn't help the bright smile that quickly graced her lips

"So..." Santana pushed for her to exaggerate

"I don't even know his name" she laughed nervously in anticipation of her friends judgement "He was just such a gentleman... he didn't want to talk about himself, he wanted to hear about me... he asked me to tell him three things I like... I told him things I've never admitted to anyone"

"Maybe he didn't want to talk about himself because he's gay or something" Santana suggested

"Why would he be gay, he kissed me..." she trailed off, her tongue ran across just inside of her lips as if trying to feel the kiss again "It was the most intense and romantic kiss I've ever experienced..." she drifted off dreamily

"I don't know he seemed a bit scrawny... a bit feminine like that- what's his name?" Santana asked the group

"Ah- Kurt?" Mercedes asked after humming in thought

"Oh yeah Kurt" Tina chimed in "The guy you were dancing with was a bit feminine like him"

"It wasn't him" Rachel said sternly

"No, but kinda girly like him" Santana said

"I didn't kiss Kurt" Rachel stressed again

"No, _not_ Kurt but the blonde guy and it was more like you made out with him"

"It was just a kiss" Rachel defended

"That was one hell of a long kiss, you were practically making out with him" Santana countered

Rachel just sighed heavily, why were they trying to ruin her mystery prom night romance? He didn't stay so it didn't become a sleazy one night hook up. She wondered though what would have happened had he stayed. Would the night have continued in the same smooth romantic way it had turned when the boy with the flask asked her to dance... she liked to think so

...

After further discussion about the previous Friday night's prom, Rachel was mindlessly walking up the stairs to her locker. She just reached the top of the stairs when she was stopped by a very familiar looking shoe being held out in front of her face.

"Where d'you get that?" She said immediately to the person holding the scruffy converse. She had to put on a more defensive front when she saw that it was Finn dangling the sneaker in front of her face

"What?" he shrugged as if it were nothing

The cheerio reached out for the shoe but Finn yanked it higher out of her reach "Give it Finn!" she snapped

"What, it's mine" he smirked, backing away and then running down the stairs

"Just give me the shoe Finn" the short brunette yelled, running after him, backing him against the wall trying to take the shoe that he kept holding higher "Just give me the shoe" she yelled frustrated

While Finn was distracted a tanned hand snatched the shoe out of his hand "You're such an ass" Santana said to the jock

"Can I have the shoe please Santana" Rachel asked calmly as she held her hand out

"Sure" she furrowed her brow and passed the shoe "Not sure why it's so important"

"It belongs to that pansy boy she danced with a prom" Finn spat revealing his true colours; jealousy

"Green doesn't look good on you Finnocence" Santana sneered leading her captain away from the confused jock

.

Rachel and her closest cheerio friends found gathered in an empty classroom, sat on chairs and other tables surrounding the table where the shoe sat centre

"So this belongs to the boy you met last Friday night"

"Yeah... well my shoes were hurting my feet and I wanted to take them off, he said he's take his off too if I didn't want to feel weird taking my shoes off... I guess Finn took it when we weren't looking" the head cheerio explained

"So he just ran without one of his shoes?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah, he seemed really panicked... it was only 12, but his phone rang and he went"

"Oh my god" Santana started laughing

"What?" the others all asked almost in unison

"It's like Cinderella, only the guy had to run before the spell wore off, your prince charming is a pauper" she chuckled before realising the way they were all looking at her "What?"

"Nothing" Rachel said coyly "Just didn't peg you as a fairy tale fan"

"Everyone knows the story of Cinderella" the Latina muttered dryly with an eye roll

"You just spoke a bit too passionately then" Rachel muttered "Any way" she decided to change subject before Santana got all bitchy "what do we think?" she pointed to the shoe, wanting her friend's opinions

"His feet don't stink" Brittany decided to go first with that point "the shoe doesn't smell bad so that means his feet don't stink. He's a great pick already Rach"

"...Thanks Britt" Rachel said slowly "What else?" she already had her image of him, she wanted their thoughts, they only briefly saw him that night.

"His feet are really small" Again Brittany with a point, after staring at the shoe

"So... he must be a really tiny guy" Tina added

"He's taller than me" Rachel defended

"It's not hard to be taller than you though is it?" Santana asked with a smirk making the other Cheerios laugh along. Rachel smiled too, knowing it was just friendly teasing.

"So from the shoe we can tell he's kinda small, petite" Mercedes tried to pick the right words

"Maybe scruffy?" Tina asked

"The shoes just old it doesn't mean he's scruffy" Rachel excused

"The guy turned up in converse" Santana pointed out

"Maybe his name is in the shoe" The four turned to the tall blonde and gave her curious looks "What?" she shrugged "My mom puts my name in my shoes"

Rachel looked at Tina, Mercedes and Santana before turning back to the shoe, she shrugged and sighed to herself before reaching for the shoe and looking inside; as she was inspecting the inside of the tongue and found the letter 'L' written in a silver ink.

"There's an L, inside here" she stretched the shoe open showing them

"So what guys do we know who's name begins with an L..." Mercedes trailed off as they all started to think silently

Rachel broke the silence "Is it me or aren't there any guys in our year with a name beginning with an L"

"Well like you said he was kinda small for a guy, what if he's a freshman?" Tina suggested

"Then that's just _so_ wrong, you made out with a freshman" Santana grimaced

"No" Rachel said sternly "He was too mature to be a freshman"

"Maybe he was labelling which foot it goes on, my mom or San sometimes does that for me too"

The Latina's eyes went wide at the mention of her name; the other three girls all gave her an odd look before returning their attention back to Rachel and the converse still in her hands

Rachel shook her head "Good idea Britt" she said softly "but it's the right shoe, not the left one" They were silent for a second, trying to come up with another theory when Rachel exhaled slowly and steadily "It doesn't matter, he never even told me what school he goes to, he might not even go here" she took the shoe and slipped it into her bag before heading to her next lesson

...

Two days later and Rachel had made no progress on who was the owner of the converse all star that was currently sitting in her locker.

It was becoming a worrying obsession for her. She took the shoe to school, left it in her locker most of the day when she couldn't fit it into her bag and it also went home with her every day, so she could let it distract her some more at home.

She was at her locker when a hand reached through and snatched the shoe off the shelf just in front of her.

"You've still got this thing"

This time Rachel snatched it back before Finn could hold it up high out of her reach

"Back off Finn"

"Why don't you get it, your prince doesn't care about you, he doesn't want to see you again" he lent in close to her, trapping her against her open locker door "So give up on him the way he's given up on you and take my offer, we'd be the ultimate power couple again" he reached forward and brushed a stray lock of her hair, that had escaped being tied up, to the side.

She slapped his hand away "Don't touch me. Why don't you give up, I will never go out with you again, you jerk" she shoved him back but her hand didn't give the desired force against the great lump. "We went on one date, we were never a couple. You tried to kiss me and I nearly drowned, when you slobbered all over me. That was only one of many things wrong with that night. So get over yourself and leave me alone"

"You barely gave me a chance, you don't know what you're missing?" he sounded so confident

"After you asked me out and thought we were a couple I made out with Noah, several times. If that one sloppy kiss and your lousy and often offensive attitude were anything to go by I can't be missing out on much" She spat

"Whatever" he tried to brush the rejection off "You'll come crawling, when you realise how phoney he was" he turned to storm off (very un-jock like) when another voice made him stop

"Rachel what are you doing with that shoe?" Kurt actually surprised himself; he never spoke to _those_ people but seeing Quinn's shoe in Rachel's hand had him worried

"Wait, you know who this belongs to?" she asked hopeful as she held up the converse by its laces

More people started filing into the corridor including Santana and Brittany who had showed up a little too late to defend their captain

"Yeah, it belongs to Quinn" He didn't seem to understand what this shoe had to do with anything... was Rachel trying to return it

Rachel furrowed her brow "What? No it belongs to the guy I met Friday night"

Kurt didn't think he didn't seem to hear her words he just wanted to get his friends favourite foot wear back "No that's Quinn's shoe. She wears those converse all the time" except today.

"No! It belongs to guy I met last Friday night at the prom" She yelled aggravated, wasn't this boy listening

And that's when it hit Kurt, what he'd just done. He froze for a second contemplating his option... he had to find Quinn so he ran from the scene

"Haha, your prince is a princess. Dyke!"

Rachel heard Finn's words and the other people around her laughing as they realised the mysterious boy wasn't a boy at all. She heard all the jeers the giggling, everything but that's not what her mind was focused on, her eyes followed that boy who'd just talked to her, the ones her friends had spoken of, Kurt. He was running, he must be running to the girl that apparently was the owner of the shoe in her hands.

Could it be true, could a girl, disguised as a boy stir these sorts of emotions within her? Was it even true that it was this girl, Quinn, anyway? She thought Quinn had pink hair; did she re-dye it just for that night? And if it was Quinn's shoe, why did it have the letter 'L' in it?

She needed to know, so she pushed past the jeering people, she ran after Kurt, so she could find Quinn.

.

Kurt rounded the corner and almost slammed into the exact person he was looking for

He first regained his balance by holding onto her arms "Oh good I found you" he panted

"Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern

"I'm sorry" he breathed "I'm so, so sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" The blonde just furrowed her brow

"Quinn?" Kurt cringed and tensed as soon as he heard that voice behind him, Quinn however looked to the voice with surprise

"She knows my name?" Quinn muttered, not sure what was going on but very surprised that Rachel had called her by her name

"I'm sorry" Kurt muttered again

Quinn's expression dropped when she saw her converse in Rachel's hand

Her wide eyed expression turned back to the boy right in front of her rather than the girl over the boys shoulder "What did you do?" she whispered harshly with some panic

"Sorry" he cringed

Rachel started storming toward her, the converse hanging by the laces, Quinn thought of it like a noose round her neck. She panicked, let go of Kurt and ran. People seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

She dodged many students, weaving down the hall way, Rachel running behind her more effortlessly as the students parted like the red sea for the head cheerleader.

As Quinn turned a corner escaping the other girl's line of sight, she then darted into an empty class room. Unfortunately Rachel saw her and now she was trapped.

The blonde just stood frozen in the middle of the class room, she closed her eyes tightly as she heard someone walk in behind her and close the class room door.

She had to face this, she knew she had to. So she slowly turned and as expected Rachel Berry stood by the door still holding her shoe

Before Quinn could ramble out every apology she could Rachel spoke first "Give me your foot?" she said softly

"What?"

"Give me your right foot?" Rachel repeated as she started a slow predator like stalk towards her

Quinn swallowed thickly feeling like her throat was exposed. Like Rachel would pounce... and not in the way she'd of liked. She took a step back as Rachel got closer; she stumbled and ended up sitting on the table behind her.

She froze as Rachel just grabbed her right ankle and slipped the regular sneaker she was wearing off; she then took the converse and slipped it onto Quinn's shoeless foot.

No words were needed, it was a perfect fit, and Rachel could see that... this girl sitting in front of her, looking ashamed, was the boy she'd quickly grown feelings for... this _girl_.

"So?" she folded her arms as she asked, expectantly

Quinn, hopped down off of the desk and took a few steps away from Rachel, needing the space or she'd suffocate.

She looked down at her feet, the converse reminding her of the most wonderful time of her life, the other reminding her of the time after, when the other shoe, her preferred foot wear, had been missing "It was my friend, Kurt, he talked me into it"

Rachel scoffed "So you both had a good laugh?"

Quinn looked straight up to the girl she had deep feelings for, tears in her eyes "No... I'm sorry; I did it-..." she sniffed "only because I like you" she said weakly

"Then why did you do it?" Rachel was about to cry too. A boy she'd fallen for turned out to be some girl, just a big fake, a phoney just like Finn had said.

Quinn sniffed and cleared her throat, feeling it close up from her nervousness and soft crying "I just wanted to meet you, get to know you, the real you, not the school courtyard, head cheerio you. In those few moments with you I got to know a whole different side to you and realised that I lo- really like you, like, I really like all of you and it's not just some stupid, juvenile school girl crush"

"So why did you humiliate me?" She spat, arms still folded, feet still firmly on the ground

"You weren't supposed to ever find out that it was me"

"So you just wanted to hurt me, show up out of nowhere and make me..."

"What did I make you, Rachel?" She asked hopeful, her ears straining and ready to hear the brunette's next words

That was the first time Quinn had said her name, was it wrong that it made her heart twinge with excitement as it picked up pace, that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in surprise of how much she liked her own name rolling off the other girls tongue

Rachel just thought about that, the way her name sounded and her mind switched to a different subject "You know it's funny... I look at you now and I wonder; how couldn't I tell that night that you were a g-... I mean you're so beau-... I guess the lighting was hardly flattering that night" she concluded to herself

"Rachel, I'm so sorry" The blonde said with tears in her eyes and sincerity in her words

"Yeah... S-So am I" Rachel muttered before bowing her head, unable to look at Quinn's sad expression, and wandering away, leaving the blonde in the empty class room.

...

Roughly a week later and Rachel was miserable. Quinn wasn't much better

It hadn't taken long for the news to spread like wild fire. Rachel was labelled a victim and Quinn just some dyke.

Rachel knew she always wanted things too much. She wanted the guy she met at the prom to be her one. Was that so crazy? So she was still in high school, not even her final year yet, but she wanted to find her true love... like some Cinderella fairytale.

She was Head Cheerio, she had power and looks, she could have anyone she wanted, expect the perfect one, because she just wanted someone to love her, for her and not her status. She had told 'him' things she'd never admitted to anyone at school before. She also had a dream of the Broadway stage; she was even working on them with school programs outside of school.

She wasn't sure if it was right... it felt right even if she was told it was wrong but she'd spent the entire weekend thinking of that girl, Quinn. She may have even dreamed of the girl, she wasn't sure if she remembered... or she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it

Rachel had seen her around school many times before. She usually had bright pink hair that always caught her attention. So that was another reason it puzzled her why she didn't recognise the girl. She was... as she'd almost said out loud: Beautiful. Quinn could have been the definition of that word.

The teacher wasn't present in the class room yet so the usual chatter filled the room, while Rachel was lost in her thoughts. She thought the teacher must have arrived because the class room was momentarily quiet. She glanced up towards the door and instead of seeing Mr Schuster the Spanish teacher, she saw Quinn.

What was it that made their eyes lock onto each other, Quinn's intense hazel eyes... those were something she did recognise. Maybe that's why she didn't see she was dancing, kissing a girl; she was too distracted by those eyes.

"Dyke"

Rachel was jolted from her calming thoughts and the two girls lost eye contact as Quinn looked back to her feet, as that word was shouted from behind Rachel.

Of course it was Finn to start this again "Dyke, Dyke, Dyke, Dyke" he started chanting and the few of his jock friends in the room joined in, chanting that one word loudly.

Quinn just took her seat to the side down the front; she kept her eyes on the desk in front of her and pretended nothing was happening.

Rachel felt something stir within her as she watched Quinn curl up, to try to disappear in her seat.

Finn got up out of his seat and waved a hand getting his friends to stop chanting. He walked towards Quinn his tall form towering threateningly above her

"I'm confused Quinn, do you want to be a boy, or do you want to be a girl boy. Half girl, quarter jock maybe" he asked her, shoving her shoulder, while she just stayed in her seat, pretending to block it all out.

The harsh screeching of another chair being pushed back got everyone's attention before the cheerleaders words "Leave her alone Finn!"

All eyes were on her; even those hazel ones "Are you saying you're on her side now?" he sneered in disgust.

"What if I am?" She wasn't scared of him; especially not with Santana present in the room. Santana and Brittany watched carefully from their seats the row next to Rachel.

"Are you saying you liked it?" he asked, still next to Quinn

Rachel nodded subtly a she slowly approached Quinn "The thing is Finn, she's got more balls than any of you" She took Quinn's hand pulling her up out of her seat. Without warning she slipped her hand round the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her down, she pushed her lips against the blondes, causing Quinn to gasp into the kiss. This kiss was so much more than the prom night one, this time Rachel was really kissing Quinn not some boy she'd just met, but the real person. It was perfect in Quinn's mind. It felt just so right in Rachel's. She pulled away first to catch her breath and to say to Finn "and she's a much better kisser" although that wasn't hard when comparing to Finn

She offered her hand to Quinn, her eyes never leaving the blondes. Quinn smiled before slipping her hand into Rachel's. Without much thought the brunette just whisked the blonde out of the class room, straight past the Spanish teacher who said something to them but they weren't listening. They were just running, hand in hand, smiling, and occasionally glancing at one another.

Meanwhile back in the class room; Brittany turned to Santana and said "If Rachel likes sweet lady kisses maybe its okay of we do too"

Santana felt her eyes widen again, but as Brittany had said it so quietly she hoped no one had heard, no one seemed to be looking at them after that display and Mr Schuster trying to calm the class, so she just muttered back

"I know Britt, but let's keep it a secret yeah?"

"Oh, okay" she said sadly

"We need to keep it secret" she stressed "But I do care about you okay?"

"You do?" she looked up her eyes shining hopefully

"You know I do" Santana sounded a little hurt

"Yeah but you never say anything"

"I know B, I know. We'll talk when we get home yeah?" The Latina asked the blonde hopefully

"Okay" she smiled and turned her back to the rambling teacher that didn't speak Spanish as nicely as Santana did

...

Quinn didn't have a car, prom night was proof of that. Luckily Rachel did have a car so they used that for their escape. Now the blonde haired girl and the brunette cheerio found themselves just at some park in the summer sun, sitting on the grass and just talking

"What made you change your mind?" Quinn had to ask, she was just so curious

"Other than that you're a really good kisser?" Rachel smirked

Quinn looked down to her hands in her lap, to hide her blush "There's another reason?"

"Yeah..." all of a sudden she didn't feel or look as confident "I realised you did all that just to get closer to me, just to meet me... and I thought it was really romantic... and" she bit her lip shyly "I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Really?" Quinn bit her lip in a way, Rachel very recently found, was very cute

"Yeah" she nodded shyly "I noticed you before round the school but... well I didn't think I could approach you... I actually felt a little intimidated by you"

Quinn laughed lightly "I always thought of you as intimidating... if I'd tried to talk to you, I know I would have got a slushy to the face and laughed at me"

Rachel looked sad because she knew it was true but... "I wouldn't have been the one to slushy you" she added light hearted

"Thank you" she smiled "I can't believe I'm sitting here with you... I'm actually waiting for Finn to jump out from behind a tree with his football meat heads and beat the crap out of me"

"That won't happen, i promise"

"Well thanks, i guess" she laughed lightly

"Quinn, I need to know something" Rachel said seriously

"Okay" Quinn nodded, nervous due to Rachel's use of tone "What do you want to know?"

"Why is the letter 'L' in your shoe?"

"Oh, well my sister and i had the same shoes before she moved out, same size and everything so i put an 'L' in mine so we wouldn't get them mixe-"

"No, why the letter 'L'?" Rachel chuckled, as Quinn blushed at her unnecessary rambling

"My real first name is Lucy" she admitted shyly "But i prefer Quinn, that's my middle name" She added "What's your middle name?"

"Um... Barbra"

"As in Streisand" she giggled

"Apparently yes" she laughed too

"What are your dreams?" Quinn asked, wanting to know everything she could in case this moment ended too quickly

"You're gonna laugh" she giggled shyly

"No, i won't i promise"

She bit her lip before answering "To perform on a Broadway stage"

"Wow, really, so you're really into musicals and stuff"

"It's a secret but yeah... i go to dance classes and have singing lessons out of school. i also perform with a group at the local theatre... luckily no one from school tends to go there so they never find out"

"You shouldn't be ashamed"

"I know, i just worry about what people think"

"You shouldn't worry about that either, you're beautiful Rachel, and i look forward to the day i watch you perform on a Broadway stage"

"You'll still be around" Rachel smirked

"I plan on being by your side for the longest time... but if i'm not then i can still go to your show right?"

Rachel smiled and nodded before her expression turned serious again "I want to try this Quinn" it sounded so much better hearing her own name that time than last week, the day Rachel had found out "with you"

"You do" Quinn noticed Rachel lean in "What about all the people at school?"

"I don't care about them, I care about you" she whispered lowly as her lips touched Quinn's again. They savoured the simple contact before the kiss intensified; the heat of the summer sun couldn't compete with the heat of their passionate kiss

Rachel pulled back the tiniest amount to look into Quinn's eyes and lowly mutter "I just want you to know, this doesn't mean I forgive you"

"Okay" Quinn shrugged but still smiled

"Well not yet" she smirked before leaning back in for another intense lip lock.

And they lived happily ever after

The End

* * *

**Well, it's done, what do you think? Please let me know.**


End file.
